<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All's Fair in Love and War by iminitforthememes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791637">All's Fair in Love and War</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/iminitforthememes/pseuds/iminitforthememes'>iminitforthememes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Funny, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Monopoly (Board Game), Movie: Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, anakin gets angry over monopoly, is it bad to tag my own story as funny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:08:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25791637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/iminitforthememes/pseuds/iminitforthememes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire!" Anakin shouted, his eyes furled in self-righteous anger.</p>
<p>"You're new empire?" Obi-wan stared incredulously at his former padawan.</p>
<p>"Don't make me kill you."</p>
<p>Obi-wan chanced a glance at Padme. She had yet to say a word, her eyes darting between the two of them. </p>
<p>He looked back down. <em>What to do. . .</em></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All's Fair in Love and War</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new empire!" Anakin shouted, his eyes furled in self-righteous anger.</p>
<p>"You're new empire?" Obi-wan stared incredulously at his former padawan.</p>
<p>"Don't make me kill you."</p>
<p>Obi-wan chanced a glance at Padme. She had yet to say a word, her eyes darting between the two of them. </p>
<p>He looked back down. <em>What to do. . .</em></p>
<p>"Anakin my allegiance is to the Republic. . ." he fumbled to finish the sentence, " to democracy!"</p>
<p>"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!" Anakin was glaring now.</p>
<p>Obi-wan felt his blood run cold. He looked down again. <em>I must make a move. . .</em> He looked at Padme again. Her eyes were firmly on Anakin, watching his every move. He followed her line of sight.</p>
<p>Anakin was angry. His eyes darted to Padme, then Obi-wan, then Padme again. His shoulders were rigid as he anticipated his next move. His hand was outstretched, ready to attack. He waited, clinging to Obi wan's response. How had it come to this.</p>
<p>Obi-wan knew what he had to do.</p>
<p>He took a deep breath, "Only a Sith deals in absolutes, I will do what I must. . ."</p>
<p>Anakin's eyes widened. His body shook as his face twisted into a grimace.</p>
<p>"You will try. . ." He slammed the hotel onto boardwalk.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Monopoly can end any relationship.<br/>I rest my case</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>